Book Six and the year of Surprise
by Beast1303
Summary: Lily returns and Help devises a plan to bring back Jame and Sirius . HHr I didn't really know how to Rate it


It was a dark and rainy on a warm july night . Harry Potter was sitting in his room day dreaming about Qudditch . Then a loud rumbleing thunder awoke him . In an half hour he would be 16 .   
  
He was upset because he bearly got any news from his world . And the thought of his dead godfather brought pain to him every time . He sat wondering if he was gonna leave his aunts and uncles house at all thins summer . If he would be able to get all his school supplies . Or talk to his friends Ron and Hermione at all this summer . he owled them hundreds of times over the summer , but never got any thing back .   
  
Harry walked over to hewigs cage and peted her . and then glanced out the window and the lighting alummated(sp) a single barn owl flying towards his window. he walked over to the window and unlatched it and the barn owl flew in . As soon as Harry untied the letter from its leg the barn owl ruffled its wings and flew out in o the rainy sky .   
  
Harry could tell that it was his school letter . it looked a lot larger then usually . He opened it and four pices of parchment fell out .He picked up the first and it was the usual book list for the coming year . the second was a letter from dumbldore   
  
Dear Mr. Potter ,   
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been made Perfect . Due to the misbehvior(sp) of a certin slythrin perfect on the train ride home ( Harry thought : Prolly Malfoy)   
  
I had to revoke his duties and i couldnot find anyone better in the house of slythrin so I have chosen you . After the Sorting please come and see me for your duties and Passwords.   
  
Porf. Dumbledore   
  
" wow" Harry said grabing the badge out of the envlope .And stared at it for a min .next he pulled out the next hetter   
  
O.W.L. test results   
  
Care of magical Creactures : O   
  
Defense Agianst the Dark Arts: O   
  
History of Magic : D   
  
Charms : O   
  
Divintion : T   
  
Potions: O   
  
Transfigurition : O   
  
"yes , I got the Owls i needed to become an Auror . I can't wait to tell Hermione and Ron ." Harry thiought . Next he grabed the last pice of unread parchment and read :   
  
Harry ,   
  
Tomarrow July 31 at 11 am remus and tonks will be there to get you . this is the only way i could get this to you with out it gettin intercepeted . Oh and Good job on you Olws .   
  
Prof. Dumbledore   
  
Harry couldn't beleive it so he re-read the letter agaian . He was overwelemed . he laaid down and looked over at the clock and it read 12:01 . He was 16 . and he was happy  
  
The next day Harry woke up at 7 . He dressed and then got up to pack and realised that ghis stuff was every were . so he clened and packed and finally got done at 10 . He went dwon stairs and ate after he was done he went into the living room . It was know 10:30 . " I am leaving in an half hour " Uncle vernon just grunted and Harry left the room .   
  
Harry went to check and make sure he had every thing was packed when he found the mirrior that sirius gave him . It was glued and taped up . It hurt to think about it Sirius gave it to him . "The first thing i do when i get back to the common room is going to fix this . He put it away and the looked over and it was 10:45 .   
  
He then started to think about he was gonna see his best friends Ron and Hermione in just about 15 minutes . Ecsually Hermione . He didn't really know why but all this summer he has been thinking about hermione a lot when he was alone . which was a lot . Then he heared a sceam the brought him out of thought . " BOY YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE KNOW . AND GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE . tHERE YOU GO GET OUT ." Uncle Vernon yelled as Harry walked past . " AND DON'T COME BACK " " Don't worry i don't want to ." Harry talkede back and slmed the door ." Helo Remus , Tonks . How has it been ?" Harry asked " Good . good . " they both replayed . "How are we gettin there .?" Harry asked .   
  
"We are gonna walk to Abrellas house and then use floo ." Remus explained . The walk was un eventfull and when the got to figs house they had tea . the The were leavin and Tonks Left first Then Remus . harry said good bye again and left .   
  
When he landed he looked up and and he saw everyone . and the shouted "Happy BirthDay Harry !!!!"When he looked up he saw every one Remus , Tonks , Mad-eye , Mr. and Mrs . Weasly , Ron , Fred , George , Charlie , Dumbledore , Hagrid , Prof . Magongal , and Hermione . " okay lets all go into the kitchen and have some birthday cake ." Mrs . Weasly yelled over everyone . When they got in the kitchen Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron . Harry looked over and saw Remus and Tonks siting really close together . When everyone was seated . Mrs . Weasley brought over the ice cream cake And every one sang happy birthday .  
  
Then when they were all done everyine went into the den and it was time to open presents . Harry opened Hermione s first . And not to his surprise it was a book . it was called Aimugi and the transformation . in side was a note that read : Harry , I think we should pulla chapter out of the Marurders book .Harry was surprised that hermione actually wanted to break the rules .   
  
Next he went on to rons . And it was a book also . but it was about qudditch . Qudditich teams and the guide to pick a winning team . harry fliped through the pages and found a team that cought his eye . The Falmouth Flacons . They were Gray and Black . He watched the pictures of the team zooming in and out pefroming plays . they played like the old Gryffindor team when Wood was the captian . They werwe his favorite team from them on . " O thats great , you like them don't you ?" Ron asked "Yeah why " Harry replied " Because they are going agianst the Cannons this year at the Cup ." This gave everyone a laugh  
  
After that he went on to Remus' gift . It was a pocket watch but it wasn't an Ordanry watch it had four hands One of him , Ron , Hermione , And Remus . It had five places one was Minstry , then Home/order , then school , libary . the next was blank . "Why is this one blank ? Harry asked ? "Its blank because ifone of those3 people aren't at either of thoseplace it says were they are ." remus explained ." Oh cool thanks."  
  
He moved on to Hagrids it was a bid box with holes in it . Harry was afriad to open it at first so he slowly slid the box open . inside there were three Nifflers in it ."There is one fer Ron an' Hermione too"Hagrid explined . Ron Looked so happy he was about to cry . He named his Cash . Hermione Named hers Bandit . and Harry named his Sirius .  
  
Next was Tonks ' . It was a book for his Newt in Defense Agianst the Dark Arts called Defense of the more powerful Dark Arts. The same was for Prof . Magongal but for transfiguration called Transfiguring you furture.  
  
Charlie got Harry a new chess set . It was of dragons and the diffrent types. He found him self taring of the one of the Norgien Ridge Back . " You never got me a new chess set ' Ron said Angryly "I only got them for Harry so That way some one can finaly beat you . " Charlie said giving him a wink . Fred and George gave him some of there latest jokes .  
  
Finaly he got to the last one it was from Dumbledore . It looked like a cage covered with a blanket when Harry pulled the Blanket he was amazed at what he saw . It was a Babby Gold and Red Phoniex . "It was the offspring of Fawks this summer . " Dumbledore explaned . Harry named it Blaze   
  
  
  
After The presents everyone sat around just talking about summer and the up and coming school year . Harry sat next to Ron Talking to him and petting Blaze . " So Ron what have him you been doin this summer ?" Harry asked trying to start conversation . " Nothing really just been stuck here all the time ." " I bet you liked all the time you have been able to spend with hermione ." Harry said jealously " No not really " " I know you got a crush on her " " I did but not ne more " Harry said trying not to sound to happy . " Well there is someone eles i have been talkin to all summer " "Who " Harry Asked " Don't laugh ... but Lavander .... We are goning steady you could say ." " Y would i laugh good find mate . she is pretty " Harry said proud for his best friend . "I was gonna invite her to day but i didn't think you would be to happy ." "No go ahead invite her " " For real ?" Yeah i don't mind " and with that Ron left to go owl Lavander .  
  
it left Harry alone with blaze for a cuple min . The Hermione walk over and sat next to him . " So did You here about Ron and Lavander ?" Harry asked . "Yeah i am happy for him " " Yeah metoo ."Hermione started looking at the groung and looked like she was about to cry . " Whats a matter Hermione ?" Harry asked " Nuttin " she lied . " Come on Herm you can tell me ." Harry said soothingly " Well its Victor' Hermione paused " I was over at his house again this summer and he well he was asking me All this information about you and Dumbledore , and the order and stuff . I thought he was just being nosey but then when we were swiming i saw it " she finished . "Saw what ?" harry asked . " The dark mark on his arm " and with that said she started crying on Harrys shoulder . harry put his arm around her and patted her on the back . " He was a death eater all the time ... Figured he saud to himself " Harry its all my fault i gave hime all this information about you i am so sorry ." " Its ok herm , everything will be fine i promise you ." They sat there for a long time and stared at the fire Hermione still in Harrys arms .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" They Look so much like Lily and James " Remus said   
  
" I know I think History is repeating its self " Tonks replied   
  
"I want to tell him about us " Remus told her   
  
"Ok but later tonight you can tell him ." Tonks comfrimed   
  
Harry walked up to the rom that him and ron shared last summer thinking mostly about Hermione . When he walked in to the room he saw on bed and Ron and Lavander were on it makein out "Ahem " Harry cleared his throat. " Were is my bed " Harry asked a embarrased Ron ." A ... Mom moved it to sirius ' old room figured scince the house is urs now that he is gone ." " O ok sorry for interupting .. and Hi lavander "   
  
Harry left and went to his new room . He stood infront of the door staring at the sgin saying :Sirius Black The most noble of all blacks He walked in . It had the modt coftable navy blue carptet he every felt . A Master four poster bed with the most warm Nave blue comfter . The hole room was navy blue . It had a big chest full of sirius' stuff . A journal he threw it on the bed to read later when he heard a knock on the doo " Harry can I come in " came Remus voice "Yeah sure " Harry said sitting on the bed 'There is sominthing I have to tell you ." "ok go a head " " Ok well i thought I should tell you this scince you are like my nephew .well Tonks and I are well how should i say are going out .""I new it " "How ?" remus asked . The way you were siting next her after dinner ." "Well what about you and Hermione , we saw you by the fire ." "Yeah well I like her a lot but i don't think she likes me .and we were talking cause it turns out Victor Krum is a DeathEater ."Harry explained "Is he how did she find out " "Well it tunrs out that she saw the Dark Mark on his arm . and he was asking a lot about me and the order .""Did she tell him any thing " "Come one you know hermione enough to know she wouldn't tell a soul a secret . " "Yeah well i supose . You Know Tonks and i think you to look just like your mum and dad . " "Yeah well my mom like my dad , and hermione doesn't like me ." "O come off it you know she does . Who helped you the most durring the tourment and who was always there when you got hurt or when you need help . HERMIONE ." " You really think so ?" "Yeah you should give it a try . " " Ok i will " Harry lied back on his bed and Remus looked up and saw the journal . Hey I didn't know he still had that "Remus said pickin it up . "You know he used this when they became Amimgui ." Really " "Yeah " " Hermione got me a book with this note .: Harry , I think we should pulla chapter out of the Marurders book . " It is hard . But i think you should handle it . do you have a place in mind were you can pratice .?" He asked Harry . Harry thought for i min and said "Yeah .. the room of requriments ." he finished ."Thats were they praticed . Well i am gonna go i will see ya tomarrow ." "wait . harry yelled before he left . "Do you get to chose what you want to be or is there a test or summin ?" Harry asked . "It is a test , it should be in the journal or if not in that book ." Remus replied "Thanks" Harry called out and opened up the book and started to read .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
( I am gonna start adding chapters in it . and thanx for all the bumps )  
  
Chapter 3 . Prongs , Padfoot , and Bushtail  
  
Harry read the first chapter until he got to the test . Then he decided to go get Ron and Hermione . He went to Rons Room first . When he got there he was happy to see that lavander wasn't there . " Hey come to my room i have to show you something ." "Okay Let me just put this away ."Ron said as he put Flying with the Cannons away .They walked to Hermiones room in slience . When they got there the door was opened a crack , so he pushed it open and said "Hermione are you in here ?" "Yeah i am over here" she said turning away from the closet "Can you come to my room i want to show you somthing ""Yeahsure what's it about ?" She asked "You'll see" Harry said turning away to walk down the hall .  
  
"Whats going on Harry " Ron asked once they got to Harrys room ."Well I thought that you guys would want to learn how to do this "Harry said while throwing the book on Rons lap . Ron read the title and smiled "Wicked ."Ron said " It was Hermiones Idea actullay , she gave me the book for my birthday ." Hermion smiled ."I wanna bea dragon" Ron said not listing to Harry . "Well you have to take a test " "Damn" ron said angryly "Well lets take the test " Hermione said . "copleus"Hermione muttered , and three copys of the test appered . Harry toke his Quill and started his test .   
  
10 easy Questions to find your inner animal   
  
1. What is your Hair color ?  
  
2. Do you have any identafing marks ?  
  
3. What shape does your Partouns take shape of ?  
  
4. Has any one in your family ever become Amigui .If so what?  
  
5. What color are your eyes ?   
  
6 . What animal mostly appeals to you ?  
  
7. Have you ever dreamed about a certian animal . What is it if so ?  
  
8. Are you close to an animal . if so what kind?  
  
9. What is your last name ?  
  
10. What would you like to be ?  
  
Harry answered all the questioins and a little note poped up on the bottom of the page Anlyzeing results it paused for a minute and said A black Stalion . He couldn't believe it he was a stalion just like his dad black and all ."Hermione what are you gonna be ." Harry asked her " A cat ." she replied " I could hang out with crookshanks . It will be so cool .""Harry Guess what ?" Ron said from acroosed the room "Iam gonna be a big dog just like Sirius " This just brought down the mood for Harry .  
  
"Well we are gonna need a place were we can brew the potions and pratice the transformation ."Hermione said chaging the subject . "I already thought about that . the Room of Requrments ." Harry said pround to be one step a head of Hermione . " Hey I am a step a head of you we better take a picture ." "Well don't get to used to it " Hermione"We still need to find a away to get all these indergrents for the potion ." We could get some when we go to Digoen Alley next week, and then the rest when we go Homestedge." Ron said "How long does the potion have to brew ? " Harry asked Hermione "It says Here two months so . The first Homestedge weekend is an October so add another month to pratice then we could be able to be able to do it on December . " Hermione finished . " Well how did it take my Dad and Sirius so long to do it . ?" Harry asked "I don't know "Hermione said " I do " Ron almost shouted "Well i mean i don't but i but i know who does " He didn't wait for answers . "Remus " He shouted . "Were is he at " Hermione asked "I think He went down stairs to talk to Tonks ." Harry said " I will go and get him Ron Replied and ran down the stairs   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How have you been about Victor " Harry asked while he was waiting for Ron and Remus ." Oh a lot better now . I have my eye on someone eles " Harry got kinda upset at that because He had started to have a big crush on Her . Hermione seen the look on his face drop and then said "What Jealous Harry ?" "Hun What a.... no ." Harry said " Well don't be cause its you Harry . Its always been you ." Hermione said There was an akward slience and Harry said " Well i have been wanting to tell you that i .. well . like you to .. I just didn't say any thing cause I always Thought Ron liked you?" Then Ron and Remus came in through the door .  
  
"So what do you want ?" Remus asked "Well we wanted to know what took My Dad and Sirius so long to become Amiugi?" Harry explined . " Oh that well so you decieded to actually do it then ." he paused and looked at the expresion on Harrys face and keep going . " They took so long gettin the indergendients for the potion ." "Why was that the longest thing "? Ron asked " Well don't you think itwould look kid of sapicus(sp) if two 13 year olds walked in to a store and asked for some expinsive indergents . And they had to hide it from there parents and everyone eles they didn't have any adults to help ." He said looking at the three kids infront of him . "Oh no i am not helping you ." he said ." Come on Remus i will give you the money for the indgrents and some extra for you to keep . please ." Harry pleaded "I could use the extra money . ." He thought for a moment " Ok sure cause i would rather do it for you cause i know you would do it any ways ." " So what is it you guys are turning in to ?" Remus asked" Iam turnig int to a Stalion just like my dad !" Harry told him . " Prongs " Remus replied "I am going to be a big dog " Ron said "Padfoot " remus said 'And i am gonna be a cat " Hermione replied happyly " Bushtaill" He said agian "Well i got to go . I will have your indgrents for you the day before school starts ." Remus said while he was walking out the door .  
  
" Well i like the Nick names " Ron replied " Well if we have the indgrents before we go back to school and we can start the first day we get back to school ." Harry told him "When will we be able to do it ?" Ron asked " Well the potion would be done by November and we should be compleatly done by December." She finished   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day everyone got up early to go to Diagon Alley . Everyone one got up and went up to the kitchen . They ate a quick breakfast and walked over to the fireplace . Ron went first and grabed a handful of floo and yelled " Diagon Alley " Next went Ginny , then Harry , and Then finally Hermione . The when the four got dusted they heared two pops and Mr . and Mrs . Weasley appreated behind them .   
  
" Well Ron take your sister to go get a cat ." Mrs weasley said .  
  
"But mom i don't want to go with her can't i just go with Harry and Hermione ?" Ron pleaded   
  
" No after you take her to get her cat then you have to come to the ice cream parlor cause we are haveing ice cream as a FAMILY " Mrs. Weasley said really emphizing the word FAMILY and sounding really happy . The four walked outside when ron said . " Well we can walk to Gringrotts together ."   
  
"Okay well , Lets go " Harry said as they started to walk . When everyone got there money ron said " well we will met you in the Leaky Caurdron and three and its 1 no so we can finish getting our school suplies ." ron replied  
  
" Okay i will see you then ." Harry said " yeah see you at three . " Hermione said . With that they left leaving Harry and Hermione alone .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So were do you want to go first ?" Harry asked her   
  
"I don't care wherever you want ." Hermione replied   
  
" No I insist till three its what ever you want ." Harry told her   
  
" Well how about Quidditch Suplies store ?" Hermione ased " Are you serious hermione ?" Harry asked not believing his ears . Yeah well i wanted to buy a broom ." What ? I thought you hated flying ?" Harry asked "Well i did but this summer when iwas at at his house .... I flew and it was great I love the feeling of the air going through my hair . " "Well are you going to try out for chaser then ? Harry asked ." Come on Harry i am not that good . " Well when we get to Hogwarts i will teach you how to fly and shoot goals agianst me and everything , you'll be great .... I promise ." Harry pleaded . " Well we could try ....i guess . " They walked to the store in scilence mostly because Harry was thinkin on how to teach Hermione . She bought a broom the same as rons last years one . with her early birthdAy money .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So were do you want to go next ? " Harry asked Hermione   
  
"I don't know how about the coffe shop over there ." Hermione said pointing to a coffe shop over to the side of the alley . "Sure " Harry repilied and lead her over to the coffe shop and they each got a cappachino (sp) (Harry paid) and got a table in the conner . Harry sat there and looked at Hermione , watching her talk and relized that she wasn't the bushy haired know-it-all anymore . She was a bueatiful know- it-all . They started to talk about Qudditch but then it some how got shifted to the subject to cho ." So what did you guys do together ? " Hermione asked " Oh i think someone is being a bit nosy . Just kidding . Nothing really she was always crying ." Harry explained " Oh that must not have been to much fun ."   
  
" So Hermione who do you like now that Vickky is out of the picture ? " Harry asked   
  
" Oh a certian some one . How about you ? " She reasked   
  
" This girl . in my House and my year ?" Harry asked slyly   
  
"How would this girl be " she asked but HArry didn't answer he leand in and give her a soft kiss on the lips and pulled away . " Hermione will you be my girlfriend ? " Harry asked not knowing were all this braverly was comeing from .   
  
" I don't kown " she said saying to make Harry nervous " Sure " she finaily finished off " Thats great i can't wait to tell ron ." Harry said gettin up grabing Hermione and walkimg to the Leaky caudron . Hermione smiled she had been waiting for this momnet scince the first year .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
When they got there Ron was sitting by the bar with Lavander . " Hey Harry , Hey Hermione . When I was sitting here waiting for you Lavander walked through . " Ron said Happy " Oh and i hope you don't mind if me and Lavander go buy are selves . We willl met you in here after we get all our stuff . BYE " and they left .   
  
" Well were do you think they'er going ?" Hermione asked . " I don't know probly to make out ." Harry said and chuckled   
  
Harry and Hermione left and went to Madame Madikians Robes of all oacasions and got new robes and dress robes science they were on the list agian . Next they went to the Book store They got all the books that they needed and an extra one called Potions fro the Most Powerful . ( For the Amigui potion) They the decied to go get some ice cream . They walked around all the rest of they day talking . and flirting . They were one there way back to the leaky carudroun . and Harry stoped Hermione . " I have to do this before we go in there ." Harry said to her  
  
"Do what ? " Hermione asked but she didn't get an answer . Harry kissed her soft on the lips and it would have grew more grew more passionte (sp) but someone from the crowd said " aww is that Harry Potter ?" Harry feeling embaressed grabed hermiones had and walked into The pub .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days nutting really happened . It was the day to go to Hogwarts . ( They already got all the extra indgredients from lupin ) they went to the meeting at the front of the train for the prefect meeting . It was mostly boring . Just told them all the passwords to the doors and every thing . The train ride was about half way over when it was over so Harry and Hermione were alone agian ( Ron was with Lavander agian . ) They were lucky to find a capartment empty . So they sat down and started to talk about what they were gonna do after the feast . Harry planed out everything for the first day after classes with starting to train Hermione . After they were done talking they started flirting and Then Hermione surprised Harry and Kissed him passiontely on the lips and Harry Started when the capartment door burst open . " Oh look it Potty and Mudblood kissing , What Potter got Desprite ?" Malfoy asked being a jerk .   
  
" Don't Every call her that agian . " Harry said deffeneding Hermione   
  
" What sticking up for your girlfriend the mudbl----Aghhhhhhhhhhh!!!" He screamed getting hit hard in the nose . before he could get a shot off at Harry , Hermione and used her wand to shut and lock the door . you could here thumps outside the door but they slowly faded " Don't Expect me to save you all this year ." She said laughing , and gave him a kiss .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The train came to a slow stop . Harry and Hermione got on a carriage lead by threastals (sp) with Luna Lovegood and Ginny . They walked up to the entrance hall and walked through the gianint Oak doors . they sat and talked for a few minuets and then came in Magonagal cavm in with about 50 new and nerverous looking first years . ( I can't make up a sorting Hat song but if any one wants to make one go a head ) After the Sorting Dumbledore stood up but did not say anything just smiled and waved his hand and the food appeared on the plates .  
  
After the feast Dumbledore Stood up and stared with all the warnings about the the dark forest and no magic in the Hall ways . " I would also like to say that the new Defense Agianst the Dark Arts teacher will be here he would rather it be a more of a surprise when you go to lessons . Also in light of what happened at the end of the term last year I would like to say that this year whatch out fro each other no matter the House diffrence or year . " And as to the dacree s that Miss. Umbride made up are gone this year . And there is no High inquister this year , also that Qudditch is on this year " He said looking at Harry . " Now go to bed . "   
  
Harry and Hermione waited for Ron and finally after about 15 min. he and Lavander came in . " Ron can you come over " Harry asked "yeah' 'We need to go now ' Harry told him ' Ok let me put her to bed . ' he left ande came back in 5 min . and they set off . Thiey got there in 3 min after some close incounters with teachers . They started the potion well Hermione started the potion , Cause she was the only one who was any good at potions . after an Hour they went up to there sleeply . Harry glanced over and seen His Firebolt with a note on it .   
  
Harry ,  
  
I thought you might need this , this year seeing how you are captian this year . Tryouts will be Saterday ,  
  
Porf. Magonal   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The next morining Harry got up slowly and pulled on his robes . he walked down to the common room and saw Hermione reading a book ' Hermione classes haven't even started yet and your studying . ' He said walking up to her ' Its not for classes its for or potion , You know we have to stir it everyday after classes . '   
  
They got up and walked down to the great hall . When they got down there they saw Prof. Mongongal passing out time tables . When HArry got his he was glad to see he had DADA first then COMC next was Transfiguration and after that was Charms . He had no classes with slythirens all day . It would be a good first day .   
  
After Breakfast Harry and Hermione walked up to the Defeance agianst the dark arts classroom early . When they got there Harry was surprised and Happy to see that Remus was the new teacher . ' Hey Moony its great to see you . ' Harry said sitting cloesest to the front . ' Its Prof. Lupin and yes its Great to see you to even though it was only two days ago we met . ' Then a minute later everyone started filing in . There were cheers coming from the students coming in . The class was about what they would be going over this term .   
  
Next was COMC they walked doen the lawn hand in hand . They got there early so they could talk to Hagrid . 'hey Hagrid hows it going . ' ' Pretty good ' then Hermione asked the question that both of them had on the minds . 'How is Gwap ?' ' Aw hes fine i found him a mate shes almost trained . Hes gonna be fine but he still has some stratchs but there not that bad . This lesson was just like the last just went over what they would be doing over the year .   
  
~__________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Transfigurtion and Charms went by the same way . They had 30 mins untill Dinner . The three of them walked upstiars towards the room of requarments when they walked pass Lavander " Harry do you think that the two of you " Ron said pointing and him and Hermione " Can do this your selevs I have something I have to do . " " Yes ron you can go make snog with lavander . " Hermione said while Harry laughed . " Where not going to snog " Ron said Definesely and then walked away .   
  
Harry and Hermione then walked down the hall together , alone agian . They got there in 2 mins and stirred potion and were off agian . Harry could tell that Hermione was worried about the Qudditch pratice after dinner and he knew that she wasn't going to bring it up because she had thought Harry had forgot . Which He hadn't .After dinner they walked to the comon room . Harry was pretending He Had for got about the qudditch pratice . when they got to the comon room Hermione said " Well I am beat I am gonna head off to bed . " and she started hurring towards the girls dormity . " Oh no you don't " Harry said and grabbed her around the waist " Aren't you forgetting something ?"   
  
"Ah no not that I know of , why? "  
  
" What about a certin Qudditch pratice ? " He smiled at her " Go get changed ."   
  
" Ok I thought I was going to get out of it . "   
  
15 minutes later they were standig at the qudditch pitch . " Okay , first , we are gonna do basic fly teacneces (sp) . Your gonna pratice fly no handed at low speed .You will get faster as you get used to it . Then one handed . After that you are gonna do zigs and zags and shap turns . After that you are gonna shoot qauffels at me . granted i am not a very good keeper . After that we should be out of time .   
  
It took Hermione a while to get flying no handed down but after a half hour she got really good at it . One handed was really easy for her after no handed, They only did that for about 15 min . The turns and zig zags went quite well it lasted about 15 more min. THe reminder Half hour was spent shoot goals .  
  
" Good pratice same time tomarrow .' Harry said once they were on the ground . " See it wasn't that bad ." Hermione just looked tired . Harry started hugging her and kissing her on the cheek messin around " Come on Harry I'am all hot sweaty and tired . " "Come on Herm " " No , Lets go up to comon room and I will take a shower and then we can met by the fire . " " Ok I guess thats ok " Harry said acting sad , and pounting . " Don't look at me like that its not gonna work . " 


End file.
